Acklay
Die Acklays sind eine unintelligente Spezies vom Planeten Vendaxa, wo sie in den Ozeanen leben und zu den höheren Raubtieren gehören. Sie wurden in Gladiatorenspielen häufig als Gegner benutzt. Beschreibung Aussehen und Körperbau Acklays sind tagaktive, amphibische Krustentiere von gewaltiger Größe und widerlichem Temperament und überraschend agil. Mit ihren kleinen Augen können sie in der Dunkelheit im Wasser sehen. Außerdem schützen die Augen sie vor dem rauen und grellen Sonnenlicht von Vendaxa, obwohl sie kurzsichtig sind. Acklays besitzen massive, scharfe Greifzangen, die Beute leicht aufschneiden und erstechen. Auch wenn sie Krustentiere sind, haben sie Merkmale der Reptiliengattung, nämlich lange Kiefern, die mit tief eingebetteten, nadelscharfen Zähnen gefüllt sind, und robuste, ledrige sowie schuppige Haut. Wie manche reptilische Spezies besitzen auch Acklays eine knochige Halsplatte, die sie zeigen, um Gegner einzuschüchtern. Die Platte schützt sie vor Luftattacken auf ihren Hals und wird zudem von den Acklays als Waffe benutzt, um durch hin und her Ruckeln und Schlängeln ihrer Köpfe Feinde zu schlagen. links|miniatur|Die Klaue eines Acklays|140pxAcklays laufen auf den Spitzen ihrer Klauen, wodurch es den Anschein hat, als ob sie wie Tänzer auf Zehenspitzen rutschen. Dennoch sind die Klauen für Kontrahenten tödlich. Während eines Nahkampfes verwenden Acklays die Klauen wie Beile, sie fuchteln mit ihnen kurz bevor sie Gegner in Stückchen schneiden oder auf den Boden wie ein Spieß, der mehrere Tonnen wiegt, fesseln. Die Klauen sind lang genug, dass Acklays auf einer sicheren Entfernung vom Opfer angreifen können. Die verhärteten Anhängsel haben nur wenig bis keine Empfindung, aber am Gelenk der Hauptkralle ist eine weitere Klaue befestigt, die einigermaßen empfindsam ist und zum Raufen und zur Paarung dient. Sinneshaare und Wimpern, die an der Oberfläche der Exoskelettklaue sind, ermöglichen Acklays den Tastsinn. Mit den Wimpern können sie auch die Elektrizität des Körpers ihrer Beute spüren. Nahrungssuche und Verdauung Auf Vendaxa jagen Acklays am Tag auf dem Flachland nach ledrigschaligen Lemnai, welche nachtaktiv sind und normalerweise in ihren Höhlen schlafen. Sie spüren die Tiere durch eine elektrische Aura auf und töten die Lemnai, indem sie sie aufspießen, um an das fleischige Innere zu kommen. Nachts kehren Acklays zum Ausruhen zu ihren Schlupfwinkeln im Küstenvorland zurück. Unter der Meeresoberfläche ernähren sie sich von Fischschwärmen, die sie in ihre klaffenden, verzahnten Mägen saugen. Acklays haben keine großen Mägen, allerdings können sie sie ausdehnen, damit sie große Mengen an Nahrung gleichzeitig verstauen können. Die Stelle, wo der Magen liegt, ist besonders verwundbar, da hier das Fleisch nicht so widerstandsfähig wie beim Rest der Haut ist. Die Tiere haben einen extrem hohen Stoffwechsel für Kreaturen ihrer Größe und besitzen folglich sehr viel Energie – allerdings verhungern sie schnell, wenn sie nicht häufig während des Tages gefüttert werden. In Gladiatorarenen haben die Acklays daher großen Appetit auf unglückliche Opfer, aber die Haltung ist sehr teuer für Besitzer, die sie häufig in die Arena lassen müssen, um den Hunger zu stillen. Unterspezies Manche Acklays flohen von den Geonosianern. Sie töteten ganze Nester und reservierten sich schnell eine Nische in der brutalen geonosianischen Ökologie. Freie Acklays mutierten und sind nun größer und wilder als die normalen Acklays, was durch die chemische Verschmutzung in ihrem Lebensraum, der Golbat Pit, zustande kam. Die mutierten Acklays unterscheiden sich von den normalen Acklays darin, dass ihr Außenpanzer glänzend schwarz ist. Sie haben schwerere Klauen und können sogar erfolgreich im dunklen Wasser des Ebonsees jagen, wo sie die dominanten Raubtiere sind. Außerdem können sie unter Wasser atmen und sie sind hoch begabte Schwimmer, was zur Folge hat, dass sie Kreaturen jagen, die normalerweise nicht von Acklays gejagt werden. Grundsätzlich sind die mutierten Acklays größer wie auch zäher und verkraften mehr Schaden, bevor sie sterben. Feinde Auf Geonosis haben die wilden Acklays nur einen natürlichen Feind, den Merdeth. Dieses raumschiffgroße Tier besitzt viele kleine Beinchen und ist einer Raupe ähnlich. Da der Merdeth sich nur sehr langsam fortbewegen kann sperrt er die schlafenden Acklays in deren Höhlen ein und tötet sie dann. Geschichte Ursprünglich stammt der Acklay von den Ozeanen des Planeten Vendaxa, allerdings beherbergt auch Geonosis eine gedeihende Population von ihnen. Auf Geonosis haben die Acklays nur einen natürlichen Feind: die Merdeths. Die Acklay wurden nach Geonosis transferriert und für Unterhaltung in Arenen gezüchtet. Der Acklay war eine der drei Kreaturen in der Exekutionsarena von Geonosis, die losgelassen wurden , um Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala und Obi-Wan Kenobi zu töten. Acklays wurden während der Klonkriege zu anderen Planeten als ihrem natürlichen Lebensraum exportiert, um als lebende Waffen zu dienen. Die 182. und später die 501. Legion als Verstärkung berichteten, dass sie auf dem Planeten Felucia im Äußeren Rand von Rudeln von Acklays unter der Kontrolle der Handelsgilde angegriffen wurden. Es ist möglich, dass die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme in der Lage war, unentdeckt Acklays von einer ergebenen Welt zur anderen zu bewegen, ohne Aufmerksamkeit von der wissenschaftlichen Gesellschaft auf sich zu ziehen. Diese Theorie wird durch die Tatsache unterstützt, dass in Berichten der Klonkrieger die Kreaturen nicht benannt werden, wohingegen die Klonkrieger mit der Flora und Fauna vertraut gemacht wurden und die Acklays kennen würden, wenn die Spezies dort einheimisch wäre. Momentan gibt es keine Hinweise für Acklays auf Felucia, was für die Effektivität der 501. Legion spricht, die die Spezies dort wahrscheinlich ausgerottet hat. Es ist auch bekannt, dass zur Zeit der Alten Republik eine große Population von Acklays auf dem Gefängnisplaten Belsavis einen Teil der Fauna bildete.The Old Republic Hinter den Kulissen George Lucas dachte bei den Acklays an eine Mischung eines Velociraptors und einer Gottesanbeterin. Rechercheur David Craig brachte runzliges Obst und Gemüse, das als Textur des Acklays diente. Für das Gebrüll des Acklays verwendete Ben Burtt unter anderem das Geräusch, wie hölzerne Paletten über den Fußboden geschleift werden (aufgenommen in Sydney), und die klickenden Geräusche eines Delfins. Für die Laufgeräusche wurde eine Spatel in Sand gesteckt. Während der Arbeiten bezeichneten die Dinosaurier die Kreatur als "Dinolanguste". Bild:AcklayEntwurf-BlauKoerper.jpg|Eine Konzeptzeichnung von Robert E. Barnes Bild:AcklayEntwurf-BlauKopf.jpg|Eine Konzeptzeichnung von Robert E. Barnes Bild:AcklayEntwurf1.jpg|Eine Konzeptzeichnung von Edwin Natividad Bild:AcklayEntwurf2.jpg|Eine Konzeptzeichnung von Ian McCaig Bild:AcklayEntwurf-RotKoerper 2.jpg|Eine Konzeptzeichnung von Robert E. Barnes Bild:Acklay-kopf-rot-Entwurf.jpg|Eine Konzeptzeichnung von Robert E. Barnes Bild:AcklaySkulptur.jpg|Eine Skulptur von Robert E. Barnes, die als Basis für das Computermodell von ILM diente Die digitale Entstehung eines Acklay Quellen * (DVD-Bonusmaterial) *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (Roman)'' *''Battlefront II'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Angriff der Klonkrieger – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Mythmaking – Behind the Scenes of Attack of the Clones'' *''The Old Republic'' * *''Schachfiguren – Die offizielle Sammlung'' * *''Kopf an Kopf – Duell der Teams'' Einzelnachweise bg:Аклаи cs:Acklay en:Acklay es:Acklay fi:Acklayt hu:Acklay it:Acklay ja:アクレイ nl:Acklay no:Acklay pt:Acklay ru:Аклай Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Tiere von Felucia Kategorie:Tiere von Geonosis Kategorie:Tiere von Vendaxa Kategorie:Krustentiere Kategorie:Fleischfresser Kategorie:Legends Kategorie:Tiere von Belsavis